Bakugan: Nueva generación
by mitzuki-kazami
Summary: los peleadores ya son grandes y tienen hijos ahorra les toca a ellos tener su aventura ¿lograran vencer al malvado dark? descubran lo aquí. dedicado a : Dragón oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

Bakugan: nueva generación.

**personajes.**

Tom Kuso: hijo de dan Kuso y mira Clay. Tiene 12 años. Tiene el cabello castaño y sus ojos son azules. Viste una camisa verde debajo de una chaqueta roja, un pantalón negro y unos tenis rojos con verde. Su bakugan es Drake pyrus, un bakugan masculino con armadura roja, casco de dragón, a las de dragón. Su nivel es de 1200G. La personalidad de tom es muy parecida a la su padre.

Shiori Kazami: hija de shun Kazami y fabia Sheen. Tiene 12 años. Su cabello es negro y lo tiene amarado en dos coletas bajas. Viste una chaqueta verde encima de una blusa morada, una falda negra y unas bailarinas negras. Su bakugan es Phoenix ventus, un bakugan femenino de piel verde, cabello verde, ojos azules, armadura de caballero verde con dorado, tiene una carta especial que le permite volverse un fénix. Su nivel es de 1200G.

Shizuka Kazami: hija de shun Kazami y fabia Sheen y hermana gemela de Shiori. Tiene 12 años. Su cabello lo lleva atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos son verdes. Viste una chaqueta blanca debajo de una blusa celeste, una falda negra y unas botas blancas. Su bakugan es Blaze haos, es un bakugan femenino con ropas de guerrera amazonas blancas con dorado, zapatillas celestes, tiene una espada y un escudo con el dibujo de una estrella. Su nivel es de 1200G.

Yumico Clay: hija de Keith Clay y Mylene Farrow, tiene 12 años, es como una mini copia de su madre, viste un vestido negro con una chaqueta morada y unas botas moradas y su cabello lleva una diadema morada, su bakugan es Bleick Darkus un bakugan masculino con armadura de caballero negra, con una capa roja, ojos rojos y una gran y filosa espada, su nivel es de apodo es yumi.

Tenshi Marukura: hijo de Marucho Marukura, tiene 10 años, es como un marucho pero en castaño y sin lentes. Viste un pantalón blanco, una camisa verde, una chaqueta azul y unos zapatos deportivos azules. Su bakugan es Fresh Aquos un bakugan femenino con piel azul, cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes, vestida con una toga de hechicera azul y un cetro con una piedra azul. Su nivel es de 1200G.

Zack Grit : hijo de Ace Grit y Julie Makimoto, tiene 12 años, su cabello es plateado y sus ojos son como los de su padre, viste un pantalón negro, una camisa morada, una chaqueta negra y unos tenis negros con morado, su bakugan es Drouck Darkus un bakugan con armadura plateada, casco en forma de león y lanza y escudo, su nivel es de 1200G. Está enamorado de shizuka pero no lo acepta.

Sora Kuso: hija de dan Kuso y mira Clay, tiene 10 años, su cabello es naranja y sus ojos rojizos, usa un pantalón café, una blusa naranja, una chaqueta café y unas botas negras, su bakugan es Terrox Subterra un bakugan masculino con forma de dragón chino café con armadura naranja, su nivel es de 1200G. se siente atraída por Tenshi.


	2. Capítulo 1: Así es mi vida

Bakugan: nueva generación.

Capítulo 1: Así es mi vida y la de los demás.

·

Si quieres triunfar en la vida:

ama, perdona y olvida.

Hoy te lo dice una amiga

Mañana te lo dirá la vida misma.

·

Pensamiento

O O O

O O

O

**O.o.O.o.O**

¡ HOLA A TODOS ¡ me llamo Tom Kuso y por mi apellido deben saber que soy hijo del gran Dan Kuso y Mira Clay.

Volviendo conmigo: tengo 12 años y voy en sexto grado de primaria, tengo una hermana menor llamada sora a la que protejo mucho y soy el líder de los nuevos peleadores. Físicamente soy muy parecido a mi padre excepto por mis ojos que son iguales a los de mi Madre. Tengo muchos amigos en muchas partes la tierra, vestal, gundalia y neathia pero mi mejor amiga sin duda es Shiori Kazami o como yo le digo Shio. Es tan linda, en especial porque se preocupa mucho por todos, es madura, dulce, inteligente, sensible, dura, en fin, una mezcla de sentimientos, pero creo que ella solo me ve como mejor amigo.

Me encanta las aventuras y divertirme, quiero vivir aventuras con mis amigos como las de papá y mis tíos, quiero que Drake evolucione como drago y llegue a su máximo nivel y ser tan buen líder como lo fue mi padre.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hola, me llamo Shiori Kazami pero díganme Shio, mis padres son Shun Kazami y Fabia Sheen y soy la princesa de Neathia. Tengo 12 años. Tengo una hermosa familia mis padres se aman demasiado y con la misma intensidad nos aman a Shizuka y a mí.

Como soy la princesa tengo que quedarme en Neathia la mayor parte del tiempo pero en vacaciones puedo ir a la tierra con mi hermana y ver a nuestros amigos y tíos. Todos mis tios me dicen que soy una mescla de personalidades de mis padres porque soy bondadosa y linda como mi madre e inteligente y ágil como mi padre. Adoro cantar pero no soy muy buena como mi hermana con los instrumentos.

Tengo muchos amigos pero los mejores son Tom y Phoenix.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Buenos días, tardes o noches, mi nombre es Shizuka Kazami pero díganme Shizu, mis padres son Shun Kazami y Fabia Sheen y soy la princesa de Neathia. Tengo 12 años. Cuando estoy en Neathia me paso la mayor parte del tiempo con mi tía serena que me enseña de poesía y arte. Me encanta la música adoro tocar instrumentos pero cuando se trata de cantar mi hermana es mejor.

Como mi hermana se artes marciales y soy muy ágil pero también soy algo tímida excepto cuando estoy con mis padres, mi hermana, mi tía serena y Blaze. Les diré un secreto: estoy enamorada de Zack pero no le digan a nadie.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hola soy Yumico Clay, hija de Keith Clay y Mylene Farrow, tengo 12 años, todos me dicen que soy igual a mi madre e apariencia y personalidad pero yo no encuentro que.

Soy una chica madura y directa no soporto a los torpes presumidos y idiotas como mi primo Tom.

Bleick me dice debo ser más amable pero yo le digo que si no se calla lo golpeare.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hola, ¿cómo están? me llamo Tenshi Marukura y soy hijo de Marucho Marukura, tengo 10 años y voy en cuarto de primaria junto con sora, no creen que es linda bueno desde mi punto de vista lo es.

Soy un niño muy inteligente y tengo memoria fotográfica, Fresh me dice que soy un nerd pero yo le digo que no lo soy y así empezamos a pelear pero la quiero mucho es mi mejor amiga.

Les tengo miedo a las serpientes, me encantaría tener aventuras como las de mí padre y mis tíos.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hola, me llamo Zack Grit mis padres son Ace Grit y Julie Makimoto, tengo 12 años y voy en sexto de primaria, vivo en vestal con mis padres y mi odiosa hermanita: Jenny.

Soy un chico muy listo y atractivo por lo que muchas chicas están tras de mí aunque yo lo me fijo en una chica: Shizuka Kazami, la niña más hermosa y atractiva del mundo aunque sé que ella es una princesa y no tengo oportunidad con ella.

Drouck me dice que debo darle la canción que le de la canción que les escribí pero yo le digo que se calle o lo matare y eso también va para ustedes.

**O.o.O.o.O**

¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Sora Kuso, hija de Dan Kuso y Mira Clay, tengo 10 años y voy en cuarto de primaria. Adoro mucho a mis padres y a mi hermano.

Les diré algo ¿no creen que Tenshi es lindo? Bueno para mí lo es, es un chico tierno y dulce y también muy listo.

Mi mejor amigo es Terrox, él siempre me ayuda y apoya en todo lo que hago y también me da consejos.

**O.o.O.o.O**

En una muy linda casa, un chico dormia tranquilamente hasta que un bakugan pyrus masculino se subio a el y empezo a moverlo.

-despierta tom- decia drake-despierta.

-cinco minutas mas mamá-decia con algo (mucha) de pereza.

-DESPIERA- grito drake.

el grito del bakugan hizo que tom se cayera de la cama, dejandole por resultado un enorme chichon.

-por que gritas-pregunto enojado tom.

-para que despiertes, dormias como roca y hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo drake.

- y que lo que debemos hacer? - pregunto tom.

-ir a buscar a las visitas- dijo drake.

-cuales visitas? -pregunto tom.

- no te acuerdas?- pregunto drake.

- mmmmm nop- dijo tom.

-ay tom ^_^U -dijo drake.

- TOM BAJA A DESAYUNAR - grito mira.

- ya voy - respondio tom - al rato continuamos drake- dijo antes de bajar a desayunar.

Cuando bajo vio que estaban ahí sus padres y su hermanita.

-hola tom ¿ya estás listo para hoy? - pregunto dan.

-si papá por qué? - pregunto nervioso tom.

- no te acuerdas que haremos hoy verdad- dijo sora.

-no- dijo tom con la cabeza baja.

- no lo recuerdas hoy van a llegar- dijo tom.

- quienes? - dijo tom.

- los chicos: Shiori, shizuka, Zack, y Yumico- dijo sora.

-enserio º_º- dijo tom.

-si- dijieron sus padres y hermana.

-genial ^^ - dijo muy feliz tom.

Luego de desayunar se arreglaron y fueron al interespacio bakugan.

- estoy muy feliz por ver a los chicos- dijo tom.

-enserio porque yo creo que quieres ver más a una personita- dijo drago con un tono muy pícaro.

-si llamada Shiori-dijo su padre.

Tom al escuchar ese nombre se puso un poco sonrojado.

-por ultima ves yo no la amo- dijo un muy enojado tom.

-si hijo te creemos- dijo mira.

-bueno- antes de adelantarse un poco.

-el la adora- dijo mira a dan y a sora, causando unas pocas risas a dan y sora.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el 9 de octubre ósea en mi cumpleaños XD.

En este capítulo conocimos a los chicos y sus vidas, mientras que unos nos saludaron de forma bonita, otros como yumi nos saludaron de forma seria y otros como Zack nos amenazaron XD

**no me critiquen, ni me insulten T-T porque si lo hacen me pondre mas furiosa que cuando alguien insulta a big time rush, bueno no tanto pero si me pondré furiosa.**

Nos vemos en la próxima **XD**.


	3. Aviso Importante

AVISO IMPORTANTE.

Yo: debido a mí regreso a clases, no voy a poder subir más capis, intentare hacerme un poco de tiempo para poder subir más capis.

Nía: enserio esa es tu escusa?

Kevin: no la molestes nía, recuerda que en México a penas inician las clases y como mitsuki apenas entro a la secu la tiene más difícil, tiene que acostumbrarse a los horarios y a la guerra que se forma en la cooperativa.

Nía: esa guerra no es la gran cosa

Kevin: si lo es, es peor que la guerra que forma en el metro para alcanzar lugar

Yo: cierto esa es atroz

Nía : ¬_¬ y por eso... (enseñando cicatrices)tengo esto,esto,esto,esto... ah! y una mordida!

yo: que?!... yo queria ir en la ventana!.. y tu solo estorbabas! ademas... no fue tan malo!

Nía : a...no?!... entonces dime por que ...

/FLASH BACK/

yo: (esperando el tren)

vecina: que aburrido no?

yo: si.. y mucho señora...

llega el tren... se abre la puerta...25 minutos despues...

vecina: (huyendo de mí, rasguñada , con moretones , y despeinada) ALEJENLA... ALEJENLA DE MI! LOCCCAA!

yo: (gritando) LE DIJE SE QUITARA!

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

yo: ñe... solo le dije que por favor, se quitara...no quiso... y pues.. ahí está el resultado! U w U

Nía : estas loca...

yo: eso ya lo se!

Kevin: bueno adiós


End file.
